You Keep Me Hangin' On
by disney505218
Summary: How I think Jacob and Leah handled the fact that Jacob imprinted on Renesme. Jacob/Leah


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters**

**Forward: So…this is my favorite couple in all of Twilight. And I just wanted to try to write something for them. I apologize if I offend anyone, but this is how I view the series. I also apologize if any of the wolf facts are incorrect. **

Sitting in the forest outside of the Cullen's, Leah couldn't help but laugh. No, not just laugh. She was cracking up out here. Her life was just too absurd and needlessly depressing for her to handle anymore. After years of feeling miserable about it all, she was done. What was the use of crying when she knew nothing would ever get better? Life was a cruel joke and it was about time that she learned to laugh at it.

She knew Seth was worried sick about her. He still shared that bond with her and her pain was so powerful that _all_ the wolves could feel it, at least a little bit. Most of them just ignored it, having long since accepted the fact that Leah was just a miserable person and there was nothing they could do to fix her. She chortled at that one. _They _needed to fix _her_. Yeah, okay, like that made sense. She knew they were all just oblivious boys, but she couldn't help but get annoyed by it all. She wasn't the one that needed fixing here, it was them. Them and their stupid _imprinting _and _chauvinistic behavior. _She was just so tired putting up with this shit.

She sighed, as she realized Jacob was coming over. Seth had been bugging her for the last week, attempting to cheer her up. He must have told Jacob who, to no ones surprise, must have decided he was the only one who could help her. God, he was just _so_ cocky. There was a reason he hadn't won over Bella and it disgusted her that he hadn't learned from his mistakes. Besides that, Jacob was the absolute last person she wanted to see. After all, this was _his_ fault to begin with. He had been her one friend, her confidant, the person who accepted her for who she was. Sure, they bickered like two little children, but in the end he actually bothered to get to know her for who she was. He was the only person she trusted and now even he had turned his back on her. It was like a slap in the face. And now he had the gall to think that he could just talk to her and make everything all better? Fat chance!

"Leah." Leah turned around, her arms crossed. She was doing all she could to hide all her emotions and feelings and close herself off from him. It was harder then it seemed, being as Jacob had always been the one person who she'd allowed to see her weakness.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Leah asked stiffly, her voice barely above a whisper. She raised an eyebrow as if in a challenge. She wanted to see him squirm, to feel guilty for what he had done to her. She wasn't just some mindless damsel in distress like the rest of them, who would be easily swayed by the men in her life. She would stand firm and make him admit to what he had done. Jacob sighed, brushing a hand through his hair and sitting down on a log across from her.

"Can we not do this?" Jacob sighed, looking over at Leah wearily. She smirked, wondering how stupid he really thought she was. He had come over here and now he didn't want to talk to her? No. She just wasn't going to let that happen.

"Not do what?" Leah asked all fake innocence. After all, she was such a good actress. "Talk to each other? Face our problems? Act like adults for once?" She asked, her body frozen in the same stiff position. "Is that what you don't want to do?"

"Oh, like you're one to talk." Jacob snapped. "Because sulking 24 hours a day and complaining about all your problems to anyone within earshot is _totally _being mature!" Leah's eyes flashed for a moment, before she regained her composure. She wasn't going to let him do this to her, not now.

"Who are you to talk about sulking?" Leah laughed, harshly. "The second you don't get something you want you turn into a whining, sulking, pathetic _mess_. And we're a pack, aren't we? More importantly, we were _friends_. I listened to your crap you listened to mine. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? We made each other _better_. What happened to that?" Leah uncrossed her arms, sitting down on a log across from Jacob, her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips.

"_I don't know!_" Jacob exploded, throwing his hands up in a gesture that he gave up. "We were fine; everything was good, until you decided to go psycho-bitch again! It's like when Paul fell in love with Emily, you're just pushing anyone who cares about you away from you! Seth and I are all you have left, and for some reason you just randomly decided-" Leah's eyes narrowed even more as she barely kept in her rage.

"Randomly decided? You think I just 'randomly decided' to turn into a 'psycho-bitch'?" Leah spat, clenching her fists. "Jacob, do you not realize what you did? Are you really that oblivious?" Jacob shook his head.

"I would know if you would tell me!" He argued. Leah closed her eyes and sighed. God, he was so dumb!

"You abandoned me. Seth _has_ to be my friend, he's my brother. But besides him I don't have _anyone_…" She noticed Jacob preparing to interrupt and she motioned for him to stop, "No, Jacob, I don't even have the others in the pack. Do you think I can't hear what they say, what they think about me? I know they think I'm just Paul's crazy ex-girlfriend who needs to get over herself. Why do you think I left? Jacob, you were the only person who actually understood me. Aside from my brother, you're the only person who listened to me. And now even you've left me." Leah looked down after her speech, embarrassed that she had said so much. She was just so emotional; she couldn't censor her feelings and thoughts right now. She was dying to let them out and she couldn't care less what he thought of her anymore. Jacob was silent for a long moment as Leah tried in vain to hold back her tears. She couldn't even bear to look at him anymore; she was so humiliated and spent. _No one _had ever been allowed to see her so vulnerable in a long while and she hated it. Finally, she felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see Jacob sitting next to her, watching her in concern.

"Leah…" He whispered, struggling for words. "Is that what you really think?" Leah nodded, looking at her feet in determination. He paused once more, as though debating if he should say something. Finally he decided to just get it all out. "Leah, is this about Renesme?" The question was so small yet so significant. Leah nodded mutely. Jacob smiled, a bit cockily. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. There's more then enough of me to go around." He joked. Leah had to stop herself from literally slamming her head into the nearest tree. Instead she just looked him in the eye, noticing the teasing confident shine in his eyes, promptly slapped him in the face. He blinked in confusion. "What the hell? What was that for?"

"You are such an idiot." Leah muttered. "I didn't- I don't-" She gulped, getting ready for what she was about to say to come out. "I don't want you as just a friend, Jacob. I-" Jacob sighed, putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't. Please…just, don't." He whispered. Putting his finger down, he looked at her intensely, as though battling something within him. Then he did something that neither of them expected him to do. Leaning down gently, he kissed her. Leah's body stiffened for a moment, before giving in to him. The kiss was passionate, being as both people knew that this could very well be their only kiss. This was so very, very wrong. But then why did it feel so right? Finally, with much reluctance, Jacob ended the kiss. "Leah…" He muttered, barely getting the words out. "We can't. You know we can't." Leah sighed, still feeling a bit dazed. But the anger was now beginning again.

"You can't be serious." She said, tears beginning to fall. "First you kiss me then you tell me it can't happen? Do you realize how cruel that is? I love you, Jacob! Does that mean anything to you?" She questioned, now fully crying. Why did she have to fall in love with the worst of men? But Jacob was done being the docile little moron. His eyes flashed, and Leah immediately knew she had crossed some barrier.

"Of course it does!" Jacob shouted, looking extremely frustrated. "You think this isn't hurting me, too? That you're the only one in pain here? Leah, I've had feelings for you since you left the pack with me that day months ago! But it's not the same as imprinting and it never will be! Renesme is my soul mate, don't you get that? I was made to love her, not you! I'm sorry, but that's just how it is." Leah looked down, just as frustrated.

"That's just how it is? Does Renesme even have a say in this? Do you? And have you even looked at her? She's a baby, Jacob! She's a _vampire baby_! Does this not sound wrong to you? It's not only perverted, it's unnatural! We know each other; we've actually created some sort of a relationship! I know we could work. Please, why can't we just _try_?" Jacob looked at his feet in determination.

"We just can't." He finally responded. "I don't expect you to accept. Hell, I'd be a hypocrite if I said you would. But I love Renesme. I'm sorry." Jacob looked down at that. Leah sighed, realizing that maybe he _was _hurting just as much as she was.

"Jacob…"

"Don't. Just, don't." With that, Jacob ran off into the night, probably to go brood in wolf-form. Leah sat down and put her head in her hands, not feeling much better then she had before. It was hard enough being in love with someone who could never reciprocate the feelings. But to be in love with someone who _did_love you back and still be unable to be in a relationship? There was nothing worse then that.

**Ending Note: Please review!**


End file.
